InuYasha Abandoned
by sangoscourage
Summary: Shippo was sometimes a little jealous of InuYasha. He had the others to guard. Why couldn't he have someone to protect and play with; someone his own age! Quite frankly, he felt lonely for his own kind. Will he get his wish before he's fully grown? A one shot for now. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha

Abandoned

Chapter One

Note to readers: Here's my story featuring Shippo and a new character; someone Shippo just might develop a friendship with. It will be a story on how he meets a feisty little female kitsune who is a little younger than him. For now, it will be a one shot. So if you wish to see more, please send in your ideas. Flamers, bug off! I had the basic idea for this story, but couldn't really an idea for the of how my character would meet the others. That is until another author (by the abbreviated penname of SS) helped me out.

The morning was half over, yet Shippo was bored out of his skull. They had gathered information on the whereabouts of a few more jewel shards earlier and they were now watching the two inu brothers fight over InuYasha's sword once again. Little did they know, something was about to happen, that would change the group in a small way. At the moment, Shippo was sitting at the very top of a tree, gazing out over the river.

_In another clearing not that far away_

"Momma, dadda did I do somethin' wrong? Why'd you leave?" the little kitsune whimpered as she sat in the shade under a tree near her home.

She kind of knew the answer to the last question. She had heard her parents talk to a funny looking lady, about getting more power. Then they just left with her, saying that the kit was of no importance; having more power was. It didn't take long for the very young female kitsune to realize she was now on her own, and she had to fend for herself. At least her parents had made a good home, away from humans and most youkai.

"Fine, I can take care of myself. I don't need you! I'm a big girl now!" the young kitsune yelled angrily, fighting back the tears.

"You're not too big to be a nice ssstarter to my midday sssnack." a voice hissed a few feet behind her.

"I not nobody's snack. Go away!" the little fox growled. Her eyes went wide as she turned and saw that it was a rather large and ugly snake demon coming at her from her right, lunging at her, mouth open wide. Although she jumped away quickly enough, she wasn't fast enough, and a fang grazed her leg, injecting a small amount of poison was injected. She yelped as she stumbled and started to run for her life.

"You are certainly fast for one so young. But it won't be long before you tire out; my venom is strong." the snake demon hissed as it stayed a few paces behind the frightened fox demon.

Although after a few minutes in to the chase, the snake became frustrated and lashed its tail at the little fox girl, causing her to tumble down a small hill and hit a rock, breaking the same leg that the venom was now starting to effect. She screamed in pain as she stood up and tried to stand on her injured appendage.

"Can't run now can you my little appetizer!" the snake demon sneered. But to his surprised, the little kitsune simply lifted her injured leg and began to run again, on all four...three legs; rather well.

"Stand still you little runt, I'm getting hungry." the snake demon yelled.

"NO WAY!" the little female yelled back as she continued to run. She felt the poison begin to weaken her. 'I hope this stupid demon gives up soon, I can't keep running like this.'

/00/

"What was that?! It sounds like someone's in trouble, and they are coming this way." Shippo exclaimed as he just managed to see a rather large snake demon chase after something, through the thick vegetation. He quickly jumped his way down the tree. Just as he got to the lower branch,a small kitsune darted out of the treeline, with the snake demon right behind it. This caused InuYasha and Sesshoumaru to stop fighting and follow the direction of the running snake demon.

"Well, what are you waiting for!?" Shippo yelled as he jumped from the tree and took after the snake and it's prey.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can we see what's going on, please." Rin asked.

"If you wish. I tire of this pathetic fight anyways." Sesshomaru answered coolly, cutting off Jaken's usual rant to Rin. And led Rin and Jaken to where the scent of snake and kitsune led him.

The others stood there for a moment before they followed the young lord gone. When they all arrived, they saw that the snake demon had to a young kitsune backed in a corner between two trees that had grown close together. Just as the demon was going to lunge at his victim to finally end her life, Shippo jumped in front of the the female kitsune and bristled.

"You leave her alone. I won't let you hurt her anymore!" Shippo growled, flicking his tail in anger. For some reason, he felt the need to protect the younger kitsune.

"Shippo, what are you doing, you're going to get hurt!" Kagome yelled and tried to run forward, but InuYasha grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Miko, be still. Your young kitsune friend is protecting her." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"How would you know Sesshoumaru." Kagome huffed. She didn't like to be ordered around.

"You mean to tell me you have been with the half breed this long. We can sense his agitated state." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Kitsune Bi!" Shippo yelled suddenly, jumping in to the air, throwing his fox fire at the snake demon's head. The demon reared up as he his head was burnt, just to have a transformed Kilala clamp her jaws around the back of his neck. The neko gave the snake one good shake and it lay dead in her jaws.

Shippo turned around and noticed that the snake's victim had been a female kitsune, about a couple of months or a year younger than him. She had a head of tawny blonde hair, her ears and tail, a nice shade of orangy auburn brown and beautiful light turquiose eyes. He would have lost himself in those if she hadn't hadn't let out a sharp yip of pain. The little kitsune bravely growled a warning as Sesshoumaru approached with Rin.

"Be still little one. This Sesshoumaru will not harm you." the young lord replied gently in inu language as he knelt down and discretely sniffed the air around her. He had to admire her courage, even when seriously injured. He stood up and faced the others, looking at Shippo in approval. Sesshoumaru could sense that Shippo was there to protect her.

"What is it lord Sesshoumaru." Rin asked looking up at her lord.

"She has been poisoned and her leg is broken. She is in immediate need of attention miko. Rin, you have something for the miko." Sesshoumaru replied and watched as his ward ran over to the miko and gave her four jewel shards.

"I presume that you are looking for those shards. The lowly demon dared to attack me, by the village close by. Come Rin, we are leaving." Sesshoumaru replied as he walked off.

Kagome rushed forward to the two kitsunes and knelt down by Shippo. She start to reach out for the injured kitsune girl, who immediately raised her hackles and growled viciously.

"Kagome, don't you're going..." Sango started to say.

"Oww! Why did she just do that?!" Kagome cried out, now nursing a bleeding hand.

"Kagome, you approached the little one too quickly. She felt threatened when you came at her to quickly." Sango sighed as she slowly approached, kneeling down. "It's okay little one, we only want to help you.

The little kitsune sniffed at Sango cautiously as she stepped towards Shippo and took ahold of his fur vest. As she leaned against him, he could feel her shivering from fear and pain. He yipped and barked at her gently, reassuring the little female that she was safe. Just then, she passed out, falling against hr fellow kitsune.

"It's okay Shippo, she just passed out. Kagome why don't you and InuYasha take care of your hand and Kilala, Shippo and I will get her to Kaede right away." Sango replied, gently picking the unconscious kitsune up and putting her on Kilala and jumped on her back. Shippo jumped on in front of Sango and held on. Kilala immediately jumped in to the air and took off towards the priestess' village.

AN: Okay people, that's what I've come up with so far. As I said at the top, if you want to see more, fire off your suggestions if you want to see more. Let me know if I can add more or improve this chapter. This is the first time I'm doing a Shippo story.


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha

Abandoned

Chapter Two

AN: Since my first reviewer has given me the encouragement, I am continuing on with this story as far as I can. Your help will be appreciated, if I am able to fit it in. The OC's name and life history is coming up in chapter 3. Kind of hard for her to do when fighting the poison and pain.

As Kaede stood up and stretched from where she sat in her small herb garden, a large shadow suddenly appeared overhead. For a second, she was a little wary until she heard a familiar rumbling purr; the nekomatta companion of Sango. She waited patiently as Kilala landed a few feet in front of her and as Sango hopped off her back, holding a small bundle. After talking to her companion for a moment, Kilala rumbled in reply and took off in the direction she had come.

"I see that you have returned Sango. May I ask where the others may be?" Kaede asked as she walked closer to Sango and Shippo, who was perched on the demon slayer's shoulder.

"They are not far away Kaede. I sent Kilala back to get them. I have a little patient here for you to help. Lord Sesshoumaru says that the little kit has a broken leg and she's been bitten by a large snake demon." Sango informed as they walked back to and entered the priestess' hut.

"So, the brothers were fighting again I see." Kaede commented good naturedly as she brought out the supplies that she needed.

"That they did. Oh and Kaede, be careful if your little patient happens to wake up before you are done. Kagome had her hand bitten when she approached to quickly. This little one is very defensive right now." Sango advised as she laid the little kitsune down near the fire and got a small blanket. She then helped Shippo add a few logs to the fire.

Kaede nodded in acknowlegement and finished applying the salve for the poison and started to gently feel the rest of the small leg. As she touched one particular spot the her patient whimpered in her unconscious state. Sango looked on in concern as the priestess sighed and sat back for a moment.

"What is it Kaede? Is her leg that bad?" Sango asked, knowing her elderly friend wouldn't usually sit back like this if it wasn't serious.

"I'm afraid her leg is badly broken. I can set it, but she must stay off it for quite some time. Even if she is a demon. I will need to two of you to help hold her down. Even in her unconscious state, she is going to feel the pain." Kaede commented as she set the splints and bandages.

Sango gently picked up the kit and placed her in her lap, holding the little shoulders. Shippo placed his hands on good leg and pushed down gently. Kaede quickly and gently jerked the bones together and placed the splints in place.

The little female woke up suddenly screaming and snarling in pain. Shippo quickly told her to tell her it would be over in a moment. Just then Kagome, Miroku, and Kilala came running in. InuYasha took his time. Kaede quickly gestured them to stay quiet. Her little patient didn't any distractions at the moment.

"You save me?" the kit asked Shippo groggily. She flinched a little as Kaede finished tying splints together with the bandages.

"Yes I did, and so did Kilala. That's Sango who's holding you. You can trust her." Shippo answered and pointed to Kilala who was now in her small form. Sango smiled gently when the kit looked up.

"Little one, I want you to drink this. It will help with the pain and the poison that is in your body." Kaede gently instructed. Sango helped the kit to sit up and helped her drink the warm tea that was in the cup. She and Kaede giggled gently as the little girl scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Aye child, it does taste bad, but it will help you in getting better." Kaede stated gently. The rest of the tea was swallowed quickly and Sango took the cup from her. Before anyone could could as her name, the little kit was asleep.

"Is she going to be alright Kaede?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Aye she will, as long as she stays off the leg until it heals. It was badly broken. I had to get the bone back in place; thus the scream." Kaede replied. "Can any of ye tell me what happened?"

"I was at the top of a tree just thinking about a couple of thing when I thought I heard a scream. I just managed to see the back of the snake demon chasing something. So when I came down to the lower branches, they both came out of the bushes close to where I was. Whatever her name is, I'm just wondering how she was able to run so well on just three...limbs. It's kinda tricky to do that, when you can't use a leg or arm." Shippo stated.

"How would you know Shippo?" InuYasha scoffed.

"I remember father showing me how to do it. I just don't remember the reason why." Shippo answered crossly. He then he got down on all fours, lifted his left leg slightly and started to run around on the remainder of his paws. He was a bit wobbly at first but soon was running around in a steady manner.

"No wonder she was able to run so well. And with a broken leg." Sango replied, looking down at the small kitsune in her lap. Sango took the little girl over to a small futon and placed the small blanket over the child.

"Here Sango. No doubt a fever will start soon. I just hope the poison will have left her by the morning." Kaede replied quietly as she placed a bucket of cold water and a clean cloth in front of the demon slayer.

"Thanks Kaede. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that she would make an excellent slayer in the future." Sango replied as she studied the little body beside her.

"Aye child. I think ye may be right." Kaede replied before walking back to the pot to check on her stew.


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha

Abandoned

Chapter Three

It was mid morning when the sun gently touched the face of Kaede's newest patient, causing the little one to move and the ears and nose started to twitch to gather in the scents and sounds around her. She scrunched up her face, trying to remember what had happened to her. Suddenly, everything came to her in a rush. Snapping her eyes open, she snarled as she jumped backwards to the wall; grimacing as pain shot through her broken leg for a moment. She didn't particularly like being around humans; they were nasty creatures in her mind.

"Easy little one, no one is going to hurt you." an elderly voice said to her right.

"Who are you?" the young kitsune asked politely but cautiously.

"I am Kaede. I be the one that tended to ye leg yesterday. How are ye feeling this morning?" Kaede replied.

"Better, but leg still sore." the little kit replied.

"I would not doubt. It is bad broken. Would you allow me to check it?" Kaede requested as she moved slowly toward her patient. The little girl nodded and cautiously moved towards the elderly priestess, watching her the whole way.

As Kaede gently took off the bandage and examined the leg, Shippo came in with two pieces of fruit in his hands . Kilala came in shortly after him. The two little kitsunes watched as Kaede gently put some salve on the harsh bruising that had appeared on the little leg and wrapped it off again.

"Hi, my name's Shippo, and this is Kilala. Want some fruit? I'm sure you must be hungry." Shippo offered.

"Yes please. My name's Yumiko. You were the ones that saved me yesterday?" the young girl now known as Yumiko answered.

"Yes we were. Although it was Kilala who killed the snake when she transformed to her big size." Shippo answered.

"Thank you. Can I have some of that nice smelling food?" Yumiko asked as her stomach rumbled suddenly.

"Aye you may Yumiko. I do believe your name means arrow child, does it not?" Kaede inquired, as she went to her pot and filled a small bowl with porridge. "Shippo, I think Sango would like to know that young Yumiko is awake."

"Okay Kaede." Shippo replied, rushing out the door, glad to finally be able to help out. He looked around for a moment and found her talking to Kagome and a few villagers near the center of the village. He ran over and jumped on to the fence nearby.

"Sango. Yumiko's awake. Kaede thought you might like to meet her." Shippo replied

"Yumiko?" Oh, the little fox we found yesterday. How is she doing?" Sango asked as they started to head towards Kaede's hut.

"She says she doesn't feel sick anymore, but her leg is still sore. Kaede changed her bandage and there's a pretty bad bruise on Yumiko's leg. It's surprising how she can move around without putting her leg down." Shippo answered.

"She must have a good sense of balance. And Kagome, slow down! Do you want to get bitten again! Sango stated rather than asked.

"Alright. I just don't understand why she bit me." Kagome replied with a sigh.

"Didn't you tell me about the time InuYasha had you cornered. How did that make you feel?" Sango asked matter-of-factly.

Sango was right. When Kagome had released InuYasha from the tree, the first thing he had done was chase her to a large tree and cornered her against it, threatening to kill her. She had felt a range of emotions and then anger...just as the little kitsune girl had felt. She sighed as she followed her friend in to Kaede's hut.

"Shippo tells me that your name is Yumiko. It means arrow child doesn't it?" Sango asked., slowly kneeling down close to the little girl.

"Yes it does." Yumiko replied, setting down her second bowl of porridge. She hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast yesterday and she was starving.

"Child, would ye mind telling us where your parents are?" Kaede asked gently.

"I don't know where they are. They can stay gone as far as care!" Yumiko replied quietly, looking away.

"Yumiko, why would you say such a thing! I'm sure your parents love you very much." Kagome replied, trying to reassure the little girl.

"No they don't! They never have! The never want me!" Yumiko yelled. Before anyone could stop her, she got up and ran out on her three good limbs.

"I'll go out and see if I can talk to her." Sango sighed, getting up and walking out of the hut.

"Now what did I do!" Kagome huffed. She just didn't seem to be doing anything right lately.

"Kagome child, there are times when ye need to withhold ye opinions and just listen." Kaede advised gently and sagely.

When Sango stepped off the porch, she looked around and saw the little kitsune curled up in to a ball under a tree, not that far away. When she got there, the demon slayer knelt down and gently picked up Yumiko; cuddling the upset child to her. She knew this was not the time to scold the child for her outburst.

"Yumiko, I know it would make you feel better if you told me what happened to you yesterday. What caused you to be alone?" Sango asked after a moment.

"I was in the hut I shared with my parents. Mommy and daddy were talking to this funny looking lady, an' askin' about getting more power. The lady said she could get it for them if they would get rid of the kit...me. They said they didn't care about me an' they all left me alone. Mommy and daddy always wanted more than they had and hardly played with me. They hit me at times for no reason. So I don't care about them." Yumiko replied sullenly, tears coming to her eyes. Needless to say, Sango was shocked at how parents could treat their child in such a manner. That is when she made up her mind about something.

"Yumiko, who was the lady your parents were talking to?" Sango asked gently.

"I think she said her name was...Kagura." Yumiko replied quietly. Sango couldn't help silently giggle when she heard a quiet growl come from InuYasha. She knew how much he hated Kagura.

"Thank you for telling me Yumiko. If you would like, I would really like it if you would stay with me, if that's alright with you. I'm sure Kilala would like to be your friend. Kilala appeared just then a mewed her approval.

"I like that very much. I do kinda like you to...Sango. I like to have a warm bath please?" Yumiko replied, blushing a little.

"Well then, it's settled. I need to go to talk to Kaede for a moment. If she says it's okay, I'll take you to the hot springs nearby. I feel the need for a bath myself." Sango replied as she started to walk back to the hut. "Why don't you stay with InuYasha for a moment. He gives pretty good brotherly hugs." She looked at the hanyou for a moment, raising an eyebrow.

For once the young hanyou didn't protest and simply took the young kit and let her lie against his chest listening to his heart. He had heard what Yumiko had said and he didn't know what was worse. The death of your parents, or they not caring the least about you. A few minutes later, Sango came back, with Kagome behind her.

"Yumiko, Kaede says it's okay to go to the hot springs. You are to let some one carry you so your leg can heal properly." Sango replied as she took Yumiko from InuYasha and put her on her arm so the injured leg was dangling.

As the three headed to the hot spring, Shippo and Kilala joined them; Shippo jumping on go Kagome's shoulder and Kilala on to Sango's. When they got to the hot springs, Sango took Yumiko to one side, set her down and helped her undress.

"Yumiko, I understand why you bit Kagome yesterday, but she wasn't going to hurt you. I would like you to tell her that you're sorry. Biting people is not the right thing to do, unless you do have to defend yourself." Sango instructed gently, but firmly as she unwrapped the bandage around Yumiko's leg and undressing the her.

"Okay Sango. I'll tell her I'm sorry...my way." Yumiko answered. She knew her new friend was right; she just found apologizing a little hard. The little kitsune was a little stubborn and she had her pride, for one so young. She watched as Sango and Kagome took off their clothes and slipped in to the hot water and slipped in herself, noticing that the water temperature felt kind of good on her leg, although it stung for a second. When Kagome took off her bandage to keep it from getting wet, Yumiko swam over to her and took the miko's hand and started to lick at the wound. Kagome was surprised at first but then relaxed, realizing Yumiko was apologizing.

"Thank you Yumiko. You have such beautiful hair. I would like to wash it for you if you want." Kagome asked, picking up her shampoo bottle.

"Yes please." Yumiko replied and flattened her ears before dunked her whole body in the water. When she surfaced, she noticed Shippo was in the water and was asking Sango to do his hair to. Yumiko blushed a little when she let out a pleasureable sound as Kagome started to gently work the shampoo in to a lather.

When she and Shippo had rinsed the shampoo out their hair, they went over to the shallow end to talk and play while the two young woman washed themselves as they talked.

Okay, that's all I've been able to come up with for this chapter. I apologize if it's a little boring. I'm a little stuck at what to put next, so if you want to see more, please tell me what you want to see. I'd like to keep this story going and get it done.


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha

Abandoned

Chapter Four

Shippo stretched himself out on a tree branch in the forest, just on the edge of the meadow where he could see the Goshinboku tree and the well. He was a little confused of what he was feeling about Yumiko. He knew for sure that he liked her as a friend; but what was this other feeling that churned inside of him. All he knew was that he wanted to be with Yumiko, who was playing several feet in front of him on the ground.

Just then he felt the earth rumble just before a huge bear demon broke through the forest on the other side. It was about the size of the one Sango had fought a while back, and it was heading his way. It seemed to be staring hungrily at Yumiko, charging straight at her. Before he could stop himself, Shippo launched himself out of the tree, landing in front of his friend, bristling and snarling. Dodging the huge paw, Shippo jumped straight up as Yumiko threw herself backwards, out of the way.

"Kitsune bi!" Shippo yelled fiercely, aiming for the bear's eyes. His attack made a direct hit and the demon roared in pain, swinging its arm around where he thought his attacker was. Shippo was able to get out of the way and landed back on the ground. No sooner had our young kitsune friend landed back on the ground when he jumped on to the bear and started to run up to its head.

_Back in the village_

Back in the village, everyone was instantly on alert as they heard the roar; which told everyone that whatever made the noise was huge. Kilala immediately ran out the door and transformed in to her large size and waited Sango. The large cat seemed to know that whatever was going on wasn't as serious as trouble with Naraku.

"Where are Shippo and Yumiko?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"They said they would stay just by the tree line in the meadow...right by where the noise came from!" Sango replied in alarm. She ran out the door and immediately jumped on to Kilala's back, with Miroku and InuYasha. Kilala jumped in to the air and took off to where the battle as the others ran out of the village and through the forest.

_Back to the battle_

"Shippo, be carefully." Yumiko called out, but he couldn't seem to hear her. She somehow had to distract the bear so he wouldn't hurt her friend. Standing up she placed her little paws together and created an ice blue ball. "Kitsune kori (ice) Kasai (fire)." Yumiko yelled, throwing her attack at the bear's right leg, burning and locking the knee in a sub zero band of ice.

"Kitsune jigoku-hi (hell fire)." Shippo yelled, sending a searing ball of fire in to the bear's ear. It had been a lot of work to get up to the bear's shoulder, but it was worth it to protect his friend. Needless to say, the bear practically screeched in pain as the fire burned the inside of his head. The bear flung Shippo quite high in the air, just as Sango and Kilala flew in to the meadow. Sango quickly caught him and Kilala moved further away. Sango noticed that Yumiko had rushed further away from the bear and urged Kilala to descend to the little female kitsune.

"Blood Wave!" InuYasha yelled when he saw Sango catch Shippo. iHe flung the blood on his claws towards the bear. The blood quickly came together and grew in size as a large wave, giving the bear no chance of escaping. The huge red wave swallowed the bear whole, causing the creature to disintegrate and disappear as if it never existed.

"Are you two alright?" Sango asked as she slid off Kilala and put Shippo on the ground as Yumiko came running over.

"Yes I's fine Sango. Thank you." Yumiko replied with a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess." Shippo replied in a sullen voice. He glanced over at InuYasha and glared.

"Oi runt, what's your problem?!" InuYasha growled. Kagome had seen the look of hurt and anger in Shippo's eyes and was wondering the same thing. Although she wouldn't have quite put it that way.

"I was the one to save Yumiko, not you!" Shippo snapped, folding his arms and turning away.

"Well you did Shippo-kun. You made bad bear yell real loud and it brought friends to help. You hurt him real good too." Yumiko repllied, giving her friend a cheek rub in reassurance.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shippo replied just as his stomach growled. "All that hero stuff made me hungry. Raise you back to Kaede's."

"It's time to rest that leg Yumiko. It still needs to heal some more before you can fully use it. Kilala will give you a ride back." Sango replied as she picked up the little girl and put her on the neko's back. The look she gave Yumiko gave no room for argument. Yumiko sighed as Kilala took to the air. She didn't like it, but her human friend was right. Her leg _was _bothering her a bit; she had used it quite a lot. Maybe a warm bowl of stew with deer meat in it would make her feel better. She just hoped her leg would be totally healed soon; the little girl was getting very bored. A bored kitsune is not a good thing!

After lunch, it didn't take long for the two young kitsunes to grow tired and fall asleep. Sango and Kagome smiled and picked them up and put them in a corner out of the way. The demon slayer motioned to her friend that she wanted to step outside and talk. When they were sitting on Kaede's porch, Sango hesitated for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Kagome, I think I want to adopt Yumiko, like you did with Shippo. I've come to really care about that little girl and like I said a couple of days ago, I have a feeling that she would make a great demon slayer when she's older. I would like to be the one to teach her." Sango stated.

"I think that's a great idea Sango. We could do it in a couple of days when Yumiko's leg is better. I want to go home for a visit and ask my mom if she has a good recipe for deer meat. It would be something special to have for the bonding ceremony." Kagome replied.

"That's a great idea Kagome. Yumiko and I can get to know each other a little better while you are doing that." Sango replied, smiling at her thoughtful friend.

AN: I think that should do it for this chapter. Thanks to demon 5451 for InuYasha's new attack and coming to save Shippo and Yumiko. And thanks again to SS for the idea of the bear demon attacking the two kitsunes. If anyone has any ideas for the adoption, or more, to keep this story going, I would love to hear them. Like, do you want Koga and/or Naraku to come in to the story. Let me see what you can come up with. :)


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha

Abandoned

Chapter 5

Note To Reader: In case any of you were wondering why I might be making typing errors in Yumiko's speech. She is still at the age where some children don't have their speech quite perfected yet. Thusly the broken sentences.

As Yumiko sat outside on the grass with Shippo, she watched and listened carefully as Shippo showed her each one of his toys and explained what they were for. She took particular interest in the rubber snake. She not only liked it the most, she couldn't help the mischievous look that appeared on her face. Shippo knew that that his friend was very bored from being inactive for so long because of her broken leg. He had a feeling she was going to play a prank on someone; one she didn't care much about. He looked over at Kaede and saw the elderly priestess could see the same thing.

" 'Scuse me, gotta go pee ." (you know how direct little kids are :) Yumiko said as she grabbed Shippo's rubber snake when Kagome wasn't looking and stood up. As she ran by the school girl, the little girl dropped the toy snake in to the huge backpack. She saw Kaede smile knowingly, but knew the priestess wouldn't say anything.

"I think I have just about everything I need to take back. InuYasha, I should only be a day or two. Not long this time." Kagome replied thoughtfully.

"That's fine Kagome. I know why you're going back this time." InuYasha answered, trying to keep the laughter out of his eyes.

"Okay, what's going on?! Why has everyone have this funny look in their eyes?" Kagome asked suspiciously, seeing that everyone were trying to hold back the amusement they felt.

"Everything is fine lady Kagome. Why do you ask?" Miroku asked, feigning innocence.

"Because everyone knows something, and not..." Kagome hesitated as she reached in to her bag and felt something strange. A moment later, she pulled the object out and jumped back and gave a little shriek.

She was a little angry at first but then started to chuckle along with the others as she realized that the snake was just made of rubber and a certain bored little female kitsune had just pulled a prank on her.

She remembered the times Sota had played harmless jokes on her in the past. It was his way of showing his love for his sister, and relieving a bit of boredom. She saw the little kitsune girl come back in to the hut, a little nervously. Obviously Yumiko that not all jokes weren't funny and wondered if she had overstepped her place.

"That was a funny joke Yumiko. There's no reason to be nervous, I'm not mad. You were bored from being still for so long. Shippo, why don't you take Yumiko to the well and wait for me there. Be careful." Kagome suggested gently.

"What's at this well you're going to?" Yumiko asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I'll tell you on the way Yumiko. Come on." Shippo replied as he stood up. The two kitsunes quickly left the hut with Yumiko running just behind her friend.

"Kilala and I will follow them to make sure they'll be safe." Sango replied standing up and grabbing her hirokotsu. The two quickly caught up to the kitsunes and watched for possible danger as they heard Shippo explain ing everything from Kagome being from the future, and that the well was the way she came back and forth between times. By the time the four of them the four of them got to the well, Sango heard going over what Shippo had just finished telling her.

"Do you believe me Yumiko?" Shippo asked tentavately.

"Of course I do Shippo. I can tell you tell the truth and you tell me you and her know each other for a while now. I just think it's neat." Yumiko replied reassuringly. Suddenly she tackled Shippo then took off running around the meadow.

"Stay close you two. Kagome should be here soon." Sango called out to the two energetic kits. She looked at Kilala who understood the unspoken message and ran off after her friends.

"I'm here. Where are Shippo and Yumiko Sango." Kagome asked as she and InuYasha appeared through the trees.

"They're chasing each other around the field. The two should be here any..." Sango replied just as the two kitsunes suddenly appeared at the side and tackled each other mid air.

"Moment." Sango finished with a smirk, which disappeared as she realized that the two kits were about to collide with Kagome.

"Kagome, look out." Sango tried to warn, but it was to late, and the two children crashed in to the school girl and knocked her off balance.

Kagome grabbed Shippo and Yumiko, puling them to her chest so they wouldn't be separated from her. They clung to her as they traveled through time and watched the lights in amazement. Soon enough they landed back in the well.

"Kagome, are we in your wellhouse?" Shippo asked as he and Yumiko started to sneeze.

"It smell real bad. What going on?" Yumiko asked as she finally stopped sneezing and covered her nose, stepping on to the rim of the well.

"I'm sorry Yumiko, but in my time, humans haven't taken very good care of the world." Kagome replied as she swung her legs over the edge, dropped the backpack on the ground and let the kitsunes climb on to her shoulders.

Kagome stepped out in to the bright sunshine and headed towards the house. Grampa noticed them coming, and that there was two small demons on his granddaughter's shoulders. He quickly dropped the broom and ran in to the house.

"Oh dear, I was afraid of this." Kagome said to herself, but her two little friends heard her.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked tentatively.

"That elderly man is my grampa, and he thinks he can purify demons. But don't worry, he can't. He doesn't have the power to do it, so you don't need to worry. Why don't you climb this tree and go through that open window. That's my bedroom. I'll explain things to my family."

"Okay Kagome." Yumiko answered as she and Shippo jumped from Kagome's shoulder on to the tree.

"Mama, I'm home." Kagome called out as she shut the door and took off her shoes.

"Hello Kagome, it's good to have you back. What's going on with your grandfaher?" mama asked as she slid a pan off the stove element and turned to face her daughter.

"I brought two little kitsune demon friends with me. Grampa thinks he'll be able to purify them. I told them to climb the tree and go in to my room." Kagome replied smirking at her grandfather's continued attempts to do his "priestly duty." Right...with no powers!?

"Why's grampa got his sutras and is InuYasha here Kagome." Sota replied as he came in to the kitchen with grampa behind him.

"No InuYasha's not here and grampa thinks he's going to exorcise my two _little _demon friends who are in my room at the moment. I need to talk to the three of you, so you can understand a few things." Kagome replied.

"Alright dear. Let's go in to the livingroom where we can be more comfortable." mama replied. She turned off the stove element before following grampa through the kitchen door. He tried to sneak off to the upstairs, but she caught him by the back of his hakama (?) and steered him in the proper direction.

"_**No **_exorcising father!" mama replied firmly.

AN: Okay people, I'm going to end it here. I have Kagome's explanation planned out but I still would love to hear what your suggestions are. Do you want Kagome's "future" friends to show up; what will they do?


	6. Chapter 6

InuYasha

Abandoned

Chapter Six

"And why not?! They are demons. They shouldn't be in this world!" gramps replied, seemingly offended.

"No disrespect grampa, but you don't have the power. The little female kitsune already has bit of a dislike for humans. Besides, they are just little kids and my friends. Yumiko, is a bit on the aggressive side right now and won't hesitate to bite you if you keep trying to purify her or come at her to fast. Now, I need all of you to listen carefully before I let you see them." Kagome replied as she and her family sat down in the livingroom.

"Alright dear. Where did you find this little kitsune?" mama replied. She wanted to ask more questions but knew her daughter would explain everything.

"Well, it's more like she found us. We were all in a meadow, not far from Kaede's village having a rest. We were about to start back to the village when Yumiko came running out of the forest with a large snake demon right behind her. The demon trapped her In between two trees where Shippo and Kilala killed it. We hadn't noticed it before, but Yumiko had been running on three legs. Her left back leg was badly broken and there were fangs marks on it." Kagome related.

"She should have been with her parents. Where were they?" mama asked, surprised that a little one would be alone and being attacked.

"I'm getting to that. According to Yumiko, they deserted her. It's a sore subject with her, so please don't mention it. And the snake tried to bite her leg. When it missed, it got mad and used its tail to smack her in to a large rock. Kaede managed to set the bones in her leg, and rather painfully too by the scream we heard. I came back early to see if you had any special meat recipes? Sango wants to have a special ceremony to adopt Yumiko." Kagome finished.

"I think I may have a couple of recipes some where. Do you know what she likes?" mama asked and noticed the bandage on her daughter's hand. "What happened to your hand Kagome?"

"She seems to like venison (deer) and rabbit the best." Kagome answered.

'What happened to your hand Kagome?" mama asked, taking her daughter's hand.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Yumiko did." Kagome replied, as she walked to the stairs with mama.

"That wasn't very nice of her to do that. I hope someone scolded her for that." mama answered, frowning.

"No one did mama. Besides, it was my fault for approaching her too quickly once the snake was dead. Yumiko was scared and in a lot of pain. She simply reacted out of instinct. She's made up for what she did. I think I would have done the same thing if I had been her."

"Alright Kagome, but I hope it doesn't happen again." mama stated.

"I'm sure it won't. Now, I think I better go and see what those two are up to. Two little kitsunes can get bored and in to trouble pretty quickly. I'll give them a bath before I bring them down." Kagome asked.

"Can I come and see them before you do that Kagome, please?" Sota begged.

"That might be a good. Maybe one person at a time would be a better idea. But..." Kagome replied, catching Sota's collar as he started to run by his sister when she had opened her bedroom door. "Sota, I said slowly. Weren't you listening."

"Sorry Kagome. I forgot. I'm just excited to see some kitsune demons." Sota answered, stopping and waited for his sister close the door and walk over to her bed. The two little kitsunes jumped on to the bed and sat on either side of her, clutching her sweater nervously.

"Shippo, Yumiko. This is my little brother Sota. He wanted to meet you before you had a bath which you both need. And Yumiko, it's time you rested your leg. It looks like you're beginning to limp a bit." Kagome replied reassuringly.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Sota replied gently. He could see what his sister meant; about the two kitsunes. Shippo was shaking a little from nervousness and Yumiko was letting off quiet, little growls. "Why don't I sit down beside Kagome and let you get my scent." They nodded slowly and Sota took his time as he walked over to the bed and sat down. The two kitsunes quickly took a quick sniff and realized the boy was harmless.

"Okay, these two need their bath and I should check Yumiko's leg. You can be with them in a little while." Kagome replied.

"Okay Kagome, I'll tell mom that you guys will be down in about half an hour." Sota replied as he left the room. The kitsunes undressed as Kagome ran to the bathroom and started running a warm bath for them. She quickly checked Yumiko's leg before picking the youngsters up and took them to the bathroom.

"Yumiko, Shippo this is what we bathe in, here in my era. It's called a bathtub. It does the same thing a hot spring or river would do, just a bit more comfortable." Kagome repied as she turned off the water. "Now let's get the two of you washed up and dressed in to some fresh clothes. I'm sure mama has some of Sota's old clothes for you Shippo."

"What's wrong with the clothes we had on Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"They need to be washed Shippo. Now, let's get you cleaned and wrapped in warm towels. I'm sure mom will have supper ready soon." Kagome answered.

It didn't take long for her to have her two young friends cleaned and wrapped in the towels. She took them to her room and surprisingly found a set each of hers and Sota's clothes from when they were smaller, sitting on her bed. Smiling, she let Shippo dress himself as she helped Yumiko. She picked up the two kits and headed downstairs and to kitchen where her mother was making a delicious smelling lunch.

"I see that you have youre two friends cleaned up and ready for their visit. Would you introduce me please." mama replied as she walked over to the table slowly. She could see that the two kitsunes were nervous.

"Mama, this is Shippo, who I have told you about before. He hellps us out on our journeys when he can. And this is Yumiko, the little female we found about a week ago." Kagome introduced as she set Yumiko down on the table; since their paws were clean.

"Aren't the two of you the sweetest things." mama cooed as she started to reach for their ears. Yumiko flattened her ears and let out a soft warning growl. "I want to feel your ears young lady, so you will hold still." mama replied sternly. The only thing she received was a louder growl and a show of teeth.

"Mama, please. I told you Yumiko didn't care much for humans. She is not afraid to defend herself if she feels threatened. You have to ask her if you want to touch her ears.

"Alright Kagome." mama replied, sighing. "Yumiko, I meant no harm. May I touch your ears please?"

Yumiko sighed in frustration but stepped forward and let mama touch her ears...briefly.

AN: Okay people, I'm going to post this, since I can't seem to come up with any ideas for what the kitsunes are going to do while Kagome goes to school and sees her friends. Give me suggestions and I'll take this off and finish it.


End file.
